End
by Xanthra
Summary: At the end of the battle against the Reapers, Garrus and Shepard are forced to meet their fate. -Some GarrusxF!Shep-


**I had this idea a couple days ago, and it's been nagging me since.**** It's a "What If?" story at the end of ME3. Just an idea.**

** It was not easy to write, honestly. ****As melodramatic as it sounds, my eyes _did_ water while doing this. Ahhh, for shame!**

******Forgive the title, by the way. I suck at titles!**  


**Reviews and constructive crits are greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

"Jane." His voice was heavy, exasperated; years of battles and bloodstains had weighed it down tremendously. "This is it, huh?" The two soldiers sat side-by-side against a cold, metal wall. Stains of various hues added unwelcoming color to the silver drab.

She smiled and took a glance at their battered armor, both suits were riddled with bullet holes. Her expression then hardened, glaring at Garrus' missing left arm, and then his mangled right mandible. It was hanging at his cheek, limp.

He was a _mess. _

Blood was pooling beneath him. Death was kept at a distance, which was shortening quickly; the pain was slightly numbed, and blood loss slowed, thanks to what little medi-gel they had left.

"I'm so sorry," she finally said, emotion drained from her voice. "I'm so sorry, Garrus. I should have been faster. I should have-"

"Jane," he repeated. "Please. Don't." He turned to face her, although he knew that he could no longer see. One eye was glazed over; the other gained a repulsive appearance which even drove Shepard to look away. She did not want to be reminded of her failure as a friend, as a commander. _Again._

Shepard's attention then fell to their another fallen comrade, now a mere body crumpled near the corner of the cramped tech room in which they were trapped. "I'm so sorry," she begged the air. "Please, forgive me."

Scars covered her face, gashes had been dappled along her body. She had given all the medi-gel to Garrus. When he inquired about the quantity, she fibbed, saying there was enough for the two of them. Garrus didn't deserve the pain. None of it. He should have been on the _Normandy._

..._Not here._

The stench of dead enemies filled their nostrils, a handful of corpses strewn about the ground. She wrinkled her nose, and Garrus had slowed his breathing to limit the _gross _intake.

Outside the door, one could hear a series of _booms_ and explosions; the keening of pillars and various large structures as they were falling apart inside the dying Reaper.

"You hear that?" Garrus sputtered. "That- that's it. That's the sound."

"What?"

"That's the sound of the end, Jane." He paused momentarily, before adding, "So, is there another side to all this, an afterlife?"

"Funny. I... I don't remember."

As if disappointed, he simply nodded. "I see. Nonetheless... I'm proud of ourselves. I'm proud of you. I've never seen a better leader."

"You're making me blush, Garrus," she forced a chuckle, her hand reaching out to grasp his. The turian fumbled, clumsy in blindness, until he managed to hold hers. His hand was shaking. "I- I couldn't have done anything without you, Garrus. I can't take all the credit, you know."

Every minute felt like an hour; each explosion was getting louder, and their ears felt as if they couldn't take any more torment from the outside. The exit teased them, blocked off from the rubble beyond it. To Shepard's knowledge, whoever was left of the _Normandy_ family was on board the ship and flying away. _Safe._

Her only regret was not getting her last few comrades on board on time. She wanted to stick by the rule that usually ended up broken: _Leave no one behind._

He winced when he felt her suddenly get up, and shuffle towards him on her knees. The medi-gel smeared on his face dulled his senses, but he could feel enough to know she had kissed his forehead. Tentatively, Garrus reached up and wrapped his remaining arm around her waist, drawing her near. When Shepard attempted to pull away in fear of hurting him, he growled. "I can't feel a thing," he lied. "Just come here."

Then she started to sob quietly in his chest. She hoped he couldn't hear her; she was trying awfully hard to stop. She had to stop bawling, be _stoic_, otherwise her emotions might cripple the turian even more. It was hard not to give into the situation. It wasn't the fact that she was about to die, it was the knowledge that she dragged so many of her good friends down this painful path with her. "Thank you so much, Garrus. For being there."

There was a faint smile done at the best of his ability, as he said, "I told you. I'm here if you need me."

"I was hoping we would retire and settle down in a nice colony," said Shepard. "The most we'll need our guns for from that point on – just shoot pyjakes. A nice Reaper pelt on the floor for the kids to play on."

Garrus chortled, much to her relief.

The explosions were getting louder.

Their surroundings began to shake violently – more than before.

_ It was time._

"Jane," Vakarian beckoned with a raised hand. He wanted to touch her once more. Shepard helped him, and sighed at the warm contact of his palm. His thumb gently wiped away the tears that were crawling down her face, running through the sweat and dust on her cheeks.

"Hey, um," she said with a smile, trying to keep balance as the Reaper trembled again. "I'm gonna kiss you. First time for everything, right? Might as well be now."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

The sensation was odd. Their mouths tingled. Shepard was being gentle while she ran her tongue along his sharp teeth, and massaged his neck with aching fingers. He leaned into the kiss. It was a totally new experience; he always suspected it was a rather unattractive act. That is, until he actually _did it._

He breathed when she pulled away. She stared into his face, searching for an expression. Words. He could not see. _He could not see. _

"It's dark," he said. "I want to see you."

_You will again soon. I hope._

Everything crashed down on her. Shepard continued to cry; stress tugged at her lips, forming a broken smile. "I love you, Garrus," she bawled. "I love you so much. Damn it."

Exhaustion and passion were mixed in his tone. "...I love you, too."

_One more kiss._

The commander didn't even look at the flaming stampede heading towards the door, which was obliterating everything its path while the final Reaper fell apart. Garrus pressed his forehead against hers, a hidden fury caged in his heart. But they had to stop blaming themselves. It was no one's fault. They had spent years fighting the galaxy's threat: they _won._ The sacrifice was great, but they _did it._

As the fires of Hell consumed them, they were nothing but two silhouettes, two warriors, embracing each other for the last time.

_It was done._

_Goodnight, love._

_

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. A rewrite is under consideration; I'm not sure yet.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Thanks for the support!**


End file.
